Love is Never at First Sight
by Danielle Elenauial
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas slash. My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time. *Completed*
1. Chapter One

Title: Love is Never at First Sight Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com) Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas Rating: PG.for now. Genre: Romance/Humor Series: 1/??? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of this is mine. Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time. Author Notes: Slightly AU. Aragorn never falls in love with Arwen in this. Also, I don't know how fast elves grow-up, but in this story they grow up in the same period of time as it takes humans to. One more thing, I am aware that everyone is kinda out of character in this, but notice that it is HUMOR too. Imagine Legolas as a snotty little kid that looks sorta like Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter..it is actually funny when you think of it that way. The nest chapters also get more serious than this one. One last author note, in this chapter are my own reasons for why Aragorn never takes a bath and Legolas is so clean.hee hee hee. Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!! Just let me know what you think of the story!!  
  
The forest around Rivendell was aglow with the bright colors of autumn. The trees were lit up with bright shades of red and orange and the air was crisp and warm. The buildings of the city itself seemed also to glimmer in unusual magnificence. The fall air drifted in through the glassless windows and fallen leaves were soon scattered across the floor. In a clearing in the woods outside of the city, two small figures stood, holding archery bows in their hands.  
  
"Ha! You couldn't hit the target to save your own life!" sneered a young male elf, laughing at his companion.  
  
"And you could do better, Legolas?" the other replied, glaring at him.  
  
"Of course I could, Estel," Legolas bragged, "I am after all, an elf, not to mention, the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"You're also an ass," replied Estel quietly, but loud enough for Legolas to hear.  
  
"You're just jealous," Legolas said smugly and picked up the bow. He looked at the target for a second and then released his arrow. It flew swiftly and hit the target dead in the center. Legolas turned at Estel and gave him an "I told you so" look.  
  
"Lucky shot," Estel muttered, willing to say anything to avoid admitting that Legolas was better than him.  
  
Legolas just fitted another arrow into the bow and shot at the target again. Once again, it hit the target in the center, right next to the first.  
  
"What do you have to say to that?" asked Legolas beaming.  
  
"I bet I am a far better swordsman than you are," Estel boasted.  
  
"Very swift of you, changing the subject, but I am interested in seeing if you are as good as you claim." Legolas smirked, fascinated by a challenge, "Prove it, then."  
  
"Very well," replied Estel confidently. "Let us go and get some swords."  
  
"Do not be certain that you will beat me, Estel. You are merely nine. I am many times your age." Legolas stated as coldly, no longer smirking as his eyes glared at the human's back.  
  
"You're about the same age for an elf, Legolas." Estel's reply was calm and confident and he ignored the glares he was receiving.  
  
"Estel, Legolas, what are you doing?" a loud and powerful voice asked as they stepped out of the woods.  
  
"We're getting swords, Lord Elrond," replied Legolas, as innocently as he could.  
  
"And what exactly do you need swords for?" Elrond asked again, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at them.  
  
"To show this stuck-up brat that I am better with a sword than he is," Estel replied.  
  
"And I suppose you two wish to fight against each other?" Elrond said, raising one eyebrow while frowning down at them.  
  
The two smiled and nodded their heads simultaneously. Elrond just glared at them even harder so they stopped grinning and shrunk in fear.  
  
"Estel." Elrond started, "Legolas is our guest. That means you don't try and kill him. And that means you don't say he's stuck up."  
  
"But he is!" Estel whined. "He's also filthy! And he smells bad!"  
  
"Well, you're too clean!" Legolas insulted back. "You smell like a girl and fight like one as well!"  
  
Elrond shook his head as he looked at the two children fighting. "Will you stop that?" he asked. "Will you please forget this foolish nonsense and go get changed into something more suitable for dinner? We shall be having a feast tonight, in honor of Legolas's visit."  
  
The two grumbled a response and made their way up the hill, out of the woods to Imaldris, the beautiful city of Rivendell.  
  
********************  
  
Up in his room, Estel looked at himself in the mirror. "I do NOT smell like a girl," he muttered silently to himself. He gazed in the mirror once more and shriveled his nose in disgust. He was unnaturally clean. Estel frowned and scooped a pile of dirt off the floor and started sprinkling it in his hair.  
  
He picked up another handful and started spreading it all over his face. He also took a pinch and threw it on his clothes. When he looked at his reflection again, he smiled. "There, now that stupid elf can't say that I'm too clean."  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile, in another room, Legolas was taking a bath. He scrubbed and scrubbed his face and washed his hair over and over again. "Now that stupid human can't say that I'm filthy!" he said happily.  
  
When he was done, he looked in the mirror and was surprised at how much better his hair looked actually clean. But then he realized in admitting that, he would be admitting that Estel was right, so he quickly said, "I look like a stupid girl, just like he does now." But he didn't try to change his appearance before he turned and headed out of the room.  
  
*****************  
  
When Estel and Legolas ran into each other at the feast, Estel quickly noticed that Legolas looked cleaner than he had before. Estel chuckled loudly and walked up to him and said, "Did you finally figure out how to bathe, elf?"  
  
Legolas scowled at him and asked, "Did you pour dirt into your hair, human?" which caused Estel to blush, for it was true. Legolas snickered when Estel turned red. The elf walked away, tossing his head in an effort to show off, with a smug look on his face, proud of his victory.  
  
Legolas and Estel didn't sit near each other during the feast, so no words were exchanged between them. They only gave each other threatening glares across the room.  
  
Many of the other elves at the feast noticed and began whispering among themselves about it. This angered Elrond, so he drew the two boys aside and took them out of the room.  
  
"Estel! Legolas! What were you two doing?" Elrond questioned furiously.  
  
"Nothing," Estel answered.  
  
"Uh.eating?" said Legolas.  
  
"That's not funny. I saw those glares you were giving each other across the room. Everyone saw. Now would you please tell me what's going on here???" Elrond practically shouted, his patience at an end.  
  
Both were silent at first, and then Estel spoke slowly. "I hate him."  
  
Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. "Hate is a strong word, Estel," he said slowly.  
  
"Well I hate you too," Legolas said to Estel, glaring back at him.  
  
"Do not say that you hate each other right now," Elrond sighed, "For I believe that, over time you will get along, if you would just give each other a chance."  
  
Elrond almost doubted his own words once they escaped his lips. Legolas was extremely stuck-up, though he would never tell the child that. And though he loved the child as his own son, Estel was extremely stubborn and selfish at times.  
  
But they were both so young. They had so much time to change and he didn't doubt that they would. Legolas had smelled bad earlier that day, until Estel had insulted him because of it. And Estel had been unnaturally clean, but he too had changed.  
  
With those thoughts, he became assured again that changes would happen. Slowly he spoke, "For now you are enemies.but who knows what it may become.only time can tell."  
  
Estel rolled his eyes. "I, for one, cannot see us as anything but enemies."  
  
"I disagree," argued Legolas, "I don't see us as anything more that worst enemies."  
  
"Fine. Just fine," spat Elrond, "Be whatever you want. Just please at least display some common courtesy to each other! That means not glaring at each other from across the room. Can you manage that?"  
  
"Yes," the two quietly muttered in unison.  
  
"Good," said Elrond, "Now let us return to the feast."  
  
***************  
  
But in the end, Legolas and Estel were not able to manage it, and they continued to glare at each other all through the meal. Elrond was so fed up with it all, that he decided to send Legolas home to Mirkwood the next day, a few days earlier than planned.  
  
Several of the Imaldris elves were going to take him back to Mirkwood, to assure his safety. For the quickest route between Rivendell and Mirkwood was straight through the Misty Mountains.  
  
As Legolas mounted his horse and prepared to ride away, several of Rivendell's inhabitants gathered outside to wish him farewell.  
  
"Goodbye, Prince Greenleaf," Elrond said, bowing his head slightly out of politeness and respect.  
  
"Farewell, Prince Legolas," Estel said, making his words sound as forced at they actually were.  
  
"Goodbye Elrond, Lord of Imaldris, and goodbye Estel, you filthy human," Legolas answered and then nudged his horse in the sides and started galloping off before another word could be spoken.  
  
Elrond just sighed and shook his head while Estel made death threats quietly under his breath. The other elves that were going with Legolas waved their lord farewell and hastily started their horses running in order to catch up with the young, blonde elf. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Love is Never at First Sight  
  
Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13.for now.will be R in the last chapter  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Series: 2/??? (It will probably be around 4 chapters long)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of this is mine.  
  
Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time.  
  
Author Notes: This chapter isn't the most serious thing in the world either, but I only added a couple of my own "insightful" comments..hee hee hee. Aragorn and Legolas are horny fifteen year old males in this chapter.how can it possibly be serious??? The story will be only about four or five chapters long when it is finished. I am practically finished writing it, but I just need to go back and edit some things..  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!! Just let me know what you think of the story!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!!! I didn't expect to get such nice feedback, thanks!!!  
  
In the years that came to follow, Estel thought seldom of the elf prince. He lived a happy life in Rivendell, still unaware of his true identity and still being looked out for by his adoptive father, Elrond.  
  
He grew quickly and soon he was no longer a child, but a young adult. He had reached the age of fifteen and Elrond was beginning to realize that he couldn't hide Estel's true name from him much longer.  
  
It was in this year that Legolas returned to Rivendell.  
  
He rode up alone, and sat on his horse for a long time, just staring at the city of Rivendell. Elrond saw him sitting there and rushed outside to greet him. Legolas's eyes light up at the sight of Elrond and he dismounted his horse and walked to greet the elder elf.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed, "You have grown a great deal since I last saw you!"  
  
Legolas smiled and gave a slight bow. "Indeed I have. It is good to see you again, Lord Elrond."  
  
"It is good to see you too. What brings you to Rivendell?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas smiled and replied, "I thought I'd visit, since I haven't been here for a couple years. And I was anxious to get out of Mirkwood for a while."  
  
"Indeed, it has been too long since your last visit! Look how much you have changed! You have truly grown up, Prince Greenleaf," Elrond stated. "Come, come with me! We shall have a feast tonight, in honor of your return."  
  
Legolas smiled and replied, "Very well. I am looking forward to seeing Estel again."  
  
And the two slowly walked up to the glimmering jewel that was the city of Rivendell.  
  
**********  
  
Estel was in his room reading, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Estel said, thinking it was Elrond.  
  
But when the door opened, it was not Elrond standing there, but a beautiful elf he did not recognize. The elf had pure blue eyes, a fair, if not perfect face, and long golden hair that fell down to the middle of his back. He was tall and slender, but extremely lithe at the same time.  
  
Estel nearly dropped his book at the beauty of this elf and was even more alarmed by the fact that the elf seemed slightly familiar. "Do I know you?" Estel whispered quietly.  
  
The elf gave a friendly chuckle and asked, "Have I changed that much that you no longer recognize me, Estel?"  
  
Estel looked at the elf closely and then whispered, "Legolas?"  
  
The elf grinned and answered, "Yes, indeed it is me."  
  
Estel shook his head and blinked his eyes, "But you can't be Legolas! Legolas was just a child! And he was also filthy!"  
  
His blonde companion laughed again and said, "All though elves are immortal, we grow up just as quickly as humans do. And yes, I was often incredibly dirty as a child. But I have changed, just as you have."  
  
"Legolas, I can't believe it is really you!" Estel said, reaching out to hug him.  
  
Legolas smiled and stepped away, chuckling, "That's no way to treat your worst enemy!" he said, with an enormous grin on his face.  
  
Estel smiled and laughed too. "Are we still worst enemies?" he laughed.  
  
Legolas grinned, "I don't know. Are we?"  
  
Estel shook his head. "You have changed a great deal. And I don't think I can..well.hate you, like I once did."  
  
Legolas beamed. "Good, because I would have had trouble hating you now too, Estel. You have also changed a great deal more than I ever imagined you would."  
  
Estel smiled back and asked, "Are you still as excellent at archery as you once were?"  
  
Legolas blushed, "I suppose so, though I don't believe I was very good as a child."  
  
Estel grinned, "How very modest you are. Come, you must show me how much you have improved over the past six years."  
  
**************  
  
At the feast, Legolas and Estel insisted on sitting right next to each other. Elrond was very surprised at this, for he had a feeling that they would get along now, but they were getting along better than he could have possibly imagined.  
  
"Legolas is an excellent archer," Estel told Elrond at the feast, "He never missed the target once!"  
  
Legolas flushed and said, "I am not as good as he claims."  
  
"No, you are better!" Estel teased, and touched Legolas lightly on the arm.  
  
Legolas smiled like he hadn't for many years. He was enjoying himself more than he had a long time. The food was delicious and he and Estel hadn't had a single argument since he had arrived in Rivendell. He leaned back in his chair and breathed in deeply, knowing he knew he would enjoy his stay in Imaldris.  
  
************  
  
Estel and Legolas's friendship grew stronger by the day. They spent every waking hour together and even in sleep they weren't far apart, for the room Legolas stayed in was right next to Estel's.  
  
In the hours they spent together, they rode horses, practiced sword- fighting and archery, and sometimes they just spent hours talking together about people they had seen and places they had been.  
  
They became closer than brothers and practically inseparable, and time flew by faster than they thought possible. Before either one knew it, Legolas had been in Rivendell a year.  
  
*************  
  
One sunny afternoon, Legolas and Estel were sitting on the ground, in an open field a little ways from the city. They sat side by side, staring blankly out across the sea of trees, not speaking a single word.  
  
Finally, Legolas spoke. "I should be returning home to Mirkwood sometime soon," he practically whispered.  
  
Estel frowned, "Do you have to?"  
  
Legolas smiled and looked Estel in the eye. "I wish I could stay, but I have been away long enough."  
  
"A year is not long for an elf," Estel replied.  
  
"Indeed, it is not, and the time has flown by, but my father only expected me to be away for a couple weeks," Legolas turned his head and looked out in front of him once more.  
  
Estel sighed and fought back his anger. He didn't want Legolas to go! He and the elf were very close friends and they always enjoyed each other's company..but there was something more than that.  
  
Even though Estel wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, he had always been in awe with Legolas's beauty. Even when he first saw him, a year ago, he had been enchanted with the elf's blue eyes and he lusted after Legolas's small but muscular figure.  
  
But he could never tell Legolas this. He was positive Legolas thought of him only as a friend. And that was okay with him, most of the time, for he enjoyed being Legolas's friend. But other times, it nagged him in the very depths of his mind. It latched on, clinging and haunting him until his very sanity was challenged.  
  
Every once in a while, Estel really began to desire Legolas and the fact that they were only friends truly bothered him. He dreamed about the elf and what he wished to do with him, and he desperately longed for these dreams to come true. (He was, after all, a fifteen year old male, and we all know how much most fifteen year old males think about their sexual desires.)  
  
Never in his wildest dreams would Estel imagine that Legolas would ever feel the same way about him. He was certain that the elf prince was above him and it was a rare thing indeed that Legolas would even consider friendship with a common human.  
  
But at that very same moment, Legolas was thinking similar thoughts about Estel. Legolas too, felt something more than just companionship towards his friend. It bothered him day and night and he was beginning to feel he could no longer resist the lust that was overpowering him. (He was after all, the equivalent of a fifteen year old male in elf years.)  
  
Every night, Legolas dreamed of touching Estel with a touch deeper and more meaning full than a friendly pat on the arm. He dreamed of many things that are not appropriate to list here if I want to keep a PG-13 rating. He had many fantasies about the man, but he never realized that Estel had many of the same fantasies about him.  
  
He always thought, just as Estel did, that they were just friends and it would always remain that way. But Legolas was in emotional pain, because he could not deny his longing for Estel and he knew he could not keep it a secret much longer.  
  
So Legolas knew he must leave Rivendell. He knew that the temptation of Estel would be less if he left, so he knew that was what he must do.  
  
"I'm afraid I must leave soon," Legolas suddenly announced.  
  
"How soon is that?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
"Before the end of the week," was Legolas's answer.  
  
Estel only nodded, but inside, he felt his heart fall from his chest and land on the floor. He would give anything to have Legolas stay! But he knew there was nothing he could do to change the elf's mind.  
  
***************  
  
Three days later, Legolas had gathered all his belongings and he was sitting on his horse, ready to ride back to Mirkwood. Just as they had last time, Estel, Elrond and some of the other elves had gathered outside to bid him farewell.  
  
"Farewell, Prince Legolas," said Elrond, "Feel free to come and visit Rivendell anytime,"  
  
"Namaarie, Legolas. Visit soon, for I shall miss your company," confessed Estel.  
  
"Goodbye, Estel. I shall look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye, Lord Elrond. Thank you for letting me stay in Rivendell for so long," replied Legolas.  
  
With that, he nudged the sides of his horse with his feet and his horse turned and galloped away from Rivendell. As he rode off, Legolas never looked back once, afraid that if he did, someone might notice the tears that had started streaming down his face. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Love is Never at First Sight  
  
Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13...for now....will be R in the last chapter  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter: 3/6 (I finally figured out how many chapters it is..)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does it look like I'm smart enough to come up with this stuff??  
  
Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time.  
  
Author Notes:Sorry it took so long for me to update!!! I was banned from updating for a while..Read my bio to find out why.. Ummmmm.this chapter is just as bad as the others.lol..There are going to be six chapters in all, and I think I might write a sequel or something too, cause it doesn't seem very complete at the end. Also where there is a *, see the bottom for an explanation or translation.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!! Just let me know what you think of the story!! Here are my replies to all the nice reviews I got!  
  
YoinkDaydurfuits, LittleSpaceDemon, Sagarian, goldmund, Erin, Legolas's sweetie, Sundance, Amysalinsky2002, Haleth, B-Elana, and Green-and-Silver: Thanks for reviewing!!! And thanks for complimenting my story!!!  
  
Legolas's sweetie: Maybe I shouldn't have made Legolas cry.but I think that men should cry too instead of it being the "girly" thing to do.  
  
Sagarian and Laura: The rating is still PG-13 for now!!! It's gonna be R later though.wait for that!!! I would make it more descriptive and a higher rating if I could actually write..  
  
Goldmund: Ahhhh.you're right..Aragorn WAS supposed to be sixteen at the end..thanks for pointing out my mistake nicely!!! Also Arwen's not going to come in..I mean, she still exists..but the only relationship she and Aragorn have is foster brother and sister.  
  
***********  
  
Years flew by, and this time, Estel often thought of Legolas. He continued to dream about the elf, imagining and fantasizing, but that was not all he thought about. He missed what was inside Legolas as well as what was outside. He missed their long conversations, and the times they had just stood together silently, watching the sunset. He missed spending time with his friend even more than he missed the sight of the elf's lovely face.  
  
He was no longer fifteen, and so the thoughts that filled his mind were no longer clouded with the distraction of his desires. He knew that what he felt for Legolas was something more than friendship, and definitely more than lust. And in the long hours he spent thinking of Legolas, he tried to work up the strength to able to call these feelings love.  
  
Sometimes the absence of Legolas was an unbearable pain to Estel, and he frequently found himself wandering to keep his mind distracted.  
  
When he was twenty, he returned to the House of Elrond from one such wandering. His foster father was amazed at how grown up Estel had become and he revealed his son's true identity to him.  
  
"You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and the heir to the throne of Gondor," Elrond told him.  
  
This made Estel immensely happy. He finally felt that he was someone of importance, and maybe he could begin to measure up to the greatness of his best friend and heart's desire, Legolas. He left Rivendell the next day, full of hope and anticipation.  
  
He missed Legolas so much that he could not wait another year to see him again. Aragorn was also eager to reveal his newly found lineage to the elf prince, in a hope to impress him. Aragorn's head was so full of fondness toward that certain blonde, male elf, that he did not notice when he passed a lovely dark-haired female one* while he was walking through the forest.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas was lonely in the forests of Mirkwood. There were plenty of beautiful female elves around, but he felt nothing toward them. In fact, Legolas was annoyed every time one of these elves tried to hit on him. He had grown up now, and beauty was not all that matter to him. He knew that when you felt for someone, their looks should matter significantly little compared to your love for the beauty of their heart. Even after four years, he dreamed only of his friend, Estel.  
  
He often wondered if Estel thought of him. Legolas had grown up since the last time he had seen his friend and he was beginning to puzzle out the emotions that he felt for the other man. Lust, he recognized and was familiar with. Same with friendship. Legolas knew that he felt lust and friendship toward Estel, but he recognized there was something deeper to, only he could not find out what it was.  
  
Legolas felt so strongly for his best friend that he never even bothered to talk to all the pretty elves that looked longingly his way and as he grew into an adult, he still thought of no one other than Estel.  
  
So as day by day went by, he lived in his own personal misery of pent- up lust and a possibility of love that he could never carry out. For four years he lived in this heartache, until one day, a knock sounded on his door that changed everything.  
  
************  
  
Legolas had just finished getting dressed a little earlier than usual, when the sound of someone rapping on his door echoed in his elven ears. Thinking it was another one of those flirtatious female elves who would give anything to catch him without his shirt on, Legolas answered, "Come in," with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
But the person at the door was not another annoying, she-elf, but a male human. He was tall, with dark brown hair hanging just to his chin. He was incredibly muscular and his blue-gray eyes fit his handsome face perfectly.  
  
Legolas's heart stopped beating and stood still in his chest. He began to tremble with excitement and without warning; he leapt and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling the human's body close to his own.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed in his excitement.  
  
Estel was startled at first, but after the initial shock, he smiled and pulled Legolas closer to him. Legolas sighed. The man smelled wonderful. But Legolas had to pull himself away or he would never be able to let go again.  
  
"It is so good to see you again, Estel!" Legolas smiled and then asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"It is wonderful to see you again too, Legolas. Four years has been way too long. You have never came and visited Rivendell, so I decided to come and see you," Aragorn said. "Plus, there is something I wish to tell you."  
  
Legolas looked startled, "What is it??!?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "It's nothing to worry about! It is about who I am. I just recently found out that Estel is not my true name after all." began Aragorn as he sat down next to Legolas on the prince's bed, beginning the tale of his true identity that he had just discovered only a few days before.  
  
At the end of his tale, Legolas was silent. Then he smiled and said, "I know it is a difficult decision, but I think you should become the king of Gondor, Aragorn. You would make an excellent leader. You are an outstanding warrior, and you are also noble, kind, brilliant.."  
  
Suddenly Legolas stopped and started blushing, as if he had just realized what words were coming out of his mouth. The two were both silent for a moment, for they were both equally embarrassed to look at each other.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked suddenly, almost curiously, but there was a hint of something else in his voice.  
  
"Yes Estel?" the elf replied eagerly, his head perked up in interest, the embarrassment gone from his face.  
  
"You.you." Aragorn started, but then he seemed to not find the strength to continue. "You.have changed a lot since we first met."  
  
"Indeed I have," Legolas replied. "And so have you. But what is your point?"  
  
"We used to be enemies," chuckled Estel. "And now we get along better than we ever dreamed we would."  
  
"Ah.dreams," Legolas whispered, his eyes leaving Estel's and staring out into nothing, "Do you speak of the dreams that wander aimlessly around our head while we rest for the night or the dreams that wander or heart, pulling at us with their temptation? Dreams of something that we deem impossible, dreams of something that we cannot have, dreams that haunt the soul with the confusion of their very presence?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I speak of a dream that haunts me every night and every day. I cannot escape it, yet I cannot make it to come true," Legolas replied his eyes dark and blank, no longer happy, but sad and almost depressed.  
  
"What is the matter? What is this dream you speak of?" Aragorn asked worriedly, surprised by Legolas's change of mood.  
  
"Let us just say, that I dream of something I cannot have," Legolas replied bitterly, again turning his head from the man's gaze.  
  
"And what would that be?" Aragorn asked gently, his voice suggesting that he knew more than he said as he subtly scooted closer to the elf. Legolas turned his head and looked into Aragorn's eyes once more.  
  
"If you do not know, I do not wish to say," Legolas said and turned away once again.  
  
"I think I know of what you speak of, Legolas," Aragorn leaned in and whispered directly in Legolas's ear, "And it haunts my dreams too."  
  
Legolas shivered lightly and closed his eyes for a split second. But the moment Aragorn drew away, he argued, "You have no idea what I wish."  
  
But Aragorn simply scooted closer again and whispered, "Legolas, look at me. I think I know what you desire, and I believe that you can have it if you wish."  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head to face Estel and the man reached out his hand to touch Legolas's face. He gently placed one finger on the elf's fair face and ran it from his cheek down to his chin.  
  
Legolas gave an involuntary shudder and closed his eyes. Aragorn put his hand under Legolas's chin and raised the elf's face up to meet his. "Look at me," he whispered.  
  
"Isn't this what you desire?" Aragorn whispered again as he pulled Legolas's face toward him. The elf leaned in and closed his eyes and muttered a little, "Yes," before Aragorn's lips touched his own.  
  
Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. He had imagined this moment for so long, yet now, when it was coming true, it was even more wonderful than he could have possibly dreamed As his mouth continued to rub against Aragorn's lips, his arms wrapped themselves around the man's neck. As they continued kissing, their mouths opened up and tongues intertwined. Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn wrapped his hands around Legolas's waist and pulled the elf closer to him until he was almost on his lap.  
  
They continued to kiss, their kisses becoming more and more passionate and more and more demanding. Finally, they pulled apart, both completely breathless.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas started gently, still gasping for breath. "That was. that was.you..you.you. kissed me!"  
  
"And you kissed back." murmured Aragorn, his eyes still hazy with pleasure.  
  
"Yes, yes I did." said Legolas slyly, "And do you know why? It is because I have been longing to do that for a long time, Aragorn."  
  
"Really?" asked the man, looking surprised, "I have always been dreaming about you, but I never dreamed you felt the same way too."  
  
"Well, I do Estel," Legolas said with a seductive grin on his face, "I have desired you for quite some time now. And my heart feels a whole lot lighter now that these dreams of mine are beginning to come true."  
  
"You're right, Legolas," said Aragorn slyly, "This is only the beginning." And with that, he gently pushed Legolas back onto the bed and began unbuttoning the elf's shirt.  
  
First Legolas grinned and began to help Aragorn. Then suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Aragorn, wait!" Legolas whispered desperately.  
  
Aragorn looked up, truly dismayed, "What is it?"  
  
"What if my father or Lord Elrond finds out about this? What would they say?" asked Legolas.  
  
Aragorn looked away in shame. Legolas had a point. Aragorn sighed, afraid to look at the elf. Legolas felt his insides crumble at the site of Aragorn's dismay. He didn't want to deny the man anything, nor did he want to turn away from his own desires.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Legolas reached out and gently brushed Aragorn's hand that was resting on the bed. When Aragorn looked his direction, Legolas whispered, "Maybe another time?" This caused Aragorn to smile, and he started to say something when there was a loud knock at the door. _________________________________________________________________  
  
*The elf I was referring to here was Arwen, because after Estel was told that his real name was Aragorn, he was walking through a forest and met Arwen and was instantly entranced with her cause she was as beautiful as Luthien Tinuviel. But I don't want Aragorn and Arwen together in my story, so he's so absorbed in thinking of Legolas at this point, he doesn't even notice her. Ha ha, Arwen. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Love is Never at First Sight  
  
Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13...for now....will be R in the last chapter  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter: 4/6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does it look like I'm smart enough to come up with this stuff??  
  
Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time.  
  
Author Notes: Where there is a * or two after a word, see the bottom for an explanation or translation. Also, no one really know if Legolas had any siblings or not. So for my own strange reasons, I made him have a younger brother....and I made him...uh....interesting....I also couldn't come up with anything creative to have his name mean so it means Goldenleaf. But at least I didn't name him Michael or anything, right???  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!! I got a hilarious flame on my last chapter from "Your story's crap." If they had given me constructive criticism, I wouldn't have laughed at them but they said instead something like, "When will you people learn that Tolkien's character's aren't gay?? This is crap, you should stop writing." In the summary it says this story is slash. You can't miss it. So if you want to complain, go fuck a cow you homophobe. (Sorry about that. Homophobic people just really annoy me.)  
  
****  
  
Sitting up slowly, Legolas reached out and gently brushed Aragorn's hand that was resting on the bed. When Aragorn looked his direction, Legolas whispered, "Maybe another time?" This caused Aragorn to smile, and he started to say something when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Legolas as he scooted away from Aragorn on the bed and adjusted his shirt, so it was buttoned up again. The door opened and in stepped another elf.  
  
It was a male elf who slightly resembled Legolas, but his facial features were slightly different. He had the same blonde hair, blue eyes but his cheekbones were slightly higher and his nose was faintly bigger than Legolas's. His figure was similar too, but he was a little bit smaller.  
  
"Hello, Maltalas," said Legolas happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for you." said the smaller elf said. "Father said you had a visitor and I was curious of who it was."  
  
"Oh yes, you haven't met yet!" exclaimed Legolas happily. Aragorn began to wonder why Legolas was so happy to see the other elf. Could it be that..no, Aragorn didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Maltalas," Legolas said, "This is my friend, Aragorn II, the uncrowned king of Gondor. He is Estel, the one I have been telling you so much about."  
  
"And Aragorn, this is Maltalas Goldenleaf, a prince of Mirkwood and my younger brother," finished Legolas.  
  
Aragorn's fears were instantly swept away. Legolas and Maltalas were close only because they were brothers. He chuckled to himself. No wonder they looked so similar. He felt stupid for ever considering that he considered the other elf as competition for Legolas's affection.  
  
"Mae govannen*," said Maltalas smiling, "I have heard so much about you, Estel. It is a pleasure to finally put a face to all the wonderful stories I have heard from Legolas. You are Isildur's heir? And the heir to the throne of Gondor? He didn't mention that. Impressive."  
  
"Yes, I am.but I only found this out a few days ago and have only just told him now." Aragorn said, smiling back. He wished Legolas found his nobility as fascinating as Maltalas did.  
  
"We should have a feast tonight, in your honor, Estel!" Legolas exclaimed like a child, in his excitement.  
  
Maltalas nodded enthusiastically in agreement and said, "I will go purpose the idea to Father." And then to Aragorn he said, "Our Father, will want to meet you. He has wanted to ever since Legolas returned from Imaldris all those years ago and wouldn't talk about anything besides you."  
  
Aragorn blushed as Maltalas turned around and headed out the door. Then he looked up and turned to face Legolas. "Legolas," he said nervously, "I can't meet your father!!!"  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked curiously, "He will not figure out about.us."  
  
"Your father is King Thranduil.the elf king of Mirkwood!" Aragorn said in nervous desperation.  
  
Legolas smiled, "And you are Aragorn the second, heir to the throne of Gondor. He should be nervous about meeting you." With that, he sat back down on the bed.  
  
Aragorn sat down next to Legolas and stared blankly down at his hands folded in his lap. "Stop worrying," said Legolas soothingly. "He's going to love you."  
  
Then Legolas reached over and placed one of his own hands on top of Aragorn's and leaned his head on one of Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn looked up and stared into Legolas's eyes. Legolas smiled and climbed into Aragorn's lap.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly to himself and wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist, pulling the elf closer to him. Aragorn was in heaven. Legolas's back was pleasantly warm as it pressed up against the front of his body and his shiny golden hair was soft as it occasionally rubbed against his cheek.  
  
Aragorn first rested his head on Legolas's shoulder, which he found enjoyable, but he was becoming far too aroused to not take advantage of having the elf on his lap. He leaned forward and gently licked the pointed tip of Legolas's ear.  
  
To Aragorn's surprise, Legolas gave a soft moan as Aragorn's tongue continued to drag along the elf's ear. Aragorn stopped and whispered, "I didn't think your ears were that sensitive."  
  
"They're not," murmured Legolas, "It's you."  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hoping that Legolas hadn't been lying, Aragorn leaned his head down and continued on Legolas's ear.  
  
"Stop it with the ear already!" complained Legolas through his soft whimpers of pleasure. "Move onto somewhere else!"  
  
"I thought you were worried about your father finding out." Aragorn whispered. "He's going to hear you if you keep making those lovely sounds."  
  
"Good point," said Legolas, "We'd better stop.Maltalas will be coming back soon.."  
  
"What if I don't want to stop?" asked Aragorn aggressively.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I don't want to stop either.but I don't know if my father will be okay with this or not."  
  
"I understand," replied Aragorn, though he couldn't stand the fact that he had waited this long, not knowing if Legolas desired him back and when that he found out that Legolas did lust for him, they were not allowed to do anything about it.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and Legolas climbed out of Aragorn's lap as quickly as possible before he shouted, "You can come in!"  
  
Aragorn found that he missed the heat of Legolas's body against him as the door opened and in stepped Maltalas. Aragorn wondered how Maltalas could be related to Legolas. True, they looked somewhat similar, but Maltalas looked like every other Mirkwood elf in the forest, he was nothing of the exception beauty that Legolas was.  
  
All elves, thought Aragorn, are beautiful. Even the dullest of elves could surpass most humans. But Legolas.he was a jewel even among the elves. Aragorn smiled. And this jewel lusted for him of all people.  
  
"Father said we can have a feast," said Maltalas happily, "Though he wasn't quite convinced that you were the King of Gondor. He was almost certain that Isildur's line had all died out. He also wishes to know what foods are your favorites, for he wants to make it enjoyable for you."  
  
"Thank your king for his gracious welcome," said Aragorn, "And tell him whatever foods he wishes to have prepared will be fine."  
  
Maltalas sighed, "Once again, I have to be the messenger!" he said, but then he grinned. "But I don't mind, there promises to be plenty of Elvish wine at this feast."  
  
"Not again." griped Legolas, rolling his eyes.  
  
Maltalas just gave a little chuckle at his brother's reaction while Aragorn curiously asked, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maltalas likes to encourage the young female elves to get drunk. He's quite the trouble maker around here. How many female elves have you gotten pregnant while you were both drunk again??" Legolas asked.  
  
Legolas's brother smiled and began counting on his fingers. "Only three," he replied as innocently as he could.  
  
"What are you talking about?? You've impregnated more than three elves!" argued Legolas.  
  
"I know that, but you asked how many I impregnated while we were both drunk."  
  
Legolas just groaned in disgust and rolled his eyes.  
  
Maltalas grinned mischievously at Aragorn and gave a little bow saying, "The Mirkwood Havoc Wreaker at your service." After that he turned to Legolas and said, "It's not my fault, I have a very hard time stopping myself. Female elves are quite fun when they are drunk! Of course they are quite nice sober too, but you aren't even interested then."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas has at least a dozen women following his around everywhere. But he is always turning them away. He's old enough to be married, but I don't think he's ever even kissed anyone." Maltalas announced.  
  
"That's because I'm not interested in them," Legolas said smoothly, "And you're wrong, I have kissed one person."  
  
First Aragorn looked up in shock. And then he realized who that one person was. It was him.  
  
"That's it?" Maltalas said in disbelief, "You are two thousand years old and in all that time, you manage to get kissed once." Maltalas shook his head.  
  
"Why are we talking about my love life in the first place," Legolas questioned his voice suggesting that his brother's teasing was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
Maltalas just smiled and laughed once again, "I have no idea. I will go tell my father what you said, Aragorn, and then maybe the three of us could fence. I would love to see if you are as excellent with a sword as Legolas claims you are."  
  
With that, Maltalas turned and waltzed out of the room. Aragorn turned to Legolas and asked, "How many things have you told them about me?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "A lot. You are fascinating, Estel." Aragorn was about to say something in response, when Legolas climbed onto his lap again. Only this time, Legolas was sitting so he was facing Aragorn. Slowly, Legolas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Estel's.  
  
Aragorn pulled away, asking, "Rwalear**, what if someone comes? Aren't you still worried about them finding out?"  
  
Legolas whispered, "Let them see, for I have waited for this way too long." With that, he crushed his mouth against Aragorn once more.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas pulled his head away again. "You're right, I am too worried about what my family would think," he whispered as he pulled himself off Aragorn's lap, his movements slow with regret.  
  
Legolas got up and walked across the room and sat down in a chair a little ways away from the bed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Aragorn, for Legolas's eyes were dark with sorrow.  
  
"I am letting lust control my life," answered the blonde prince. "That is why I avoided you all those years. I knew this would happen."  
  
But inside, Legolas's emotions were even more conflicting. Because inside, he was sure that he loved Aragorn but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Having Aragorn lust after him was one thing, for there were many people who desired him, but to have Aragorn truly love him back..  
  
It wouldn't happen, he finally decided. There was too much of a commitment to love. You had to care about the person with every shred of your being and you had to be ready to give your life for them in a second. Legolas knew that he would be more than willing to any of that for Aragorn and he realized that he was more than willing to spend his life at Aragorn's side.  
  
All these emotions were crowding his insides, while outside it just looked like Legolas didn't know whether to give into his desire or not.  
  
Across the room, Aragorn was heart-broken by that fact. Sure, he was happy that Legolas desired him, but how he wished it meant something more..  
  
For a long time, he had been starting to realize the depth of emotion between him and Legolas. Normal friends weren't as close as they were. He wanted to spend eternity with Legolas and Legolas alone. And now he knew that this emotion that filled him was love.  
  
Aragorn knew that he loved Legolas and the he wanted to stay at the elf's side until the end of his days. He loved Legolas inside and out, and he loved everything about him. It would have been perfect.if only Legolas felt the same..but he didn't. And that was the part that broke his heart.  
  
"Maybe we should keep apart again." said Aragorn slowly, wondering if Legolas could hear his heart being ripped apart from where the elf sat across the room.  
  
Legolas was shocked at what Estel said, it was clear on his face, but he seemed to take it as a sign that the man didn't want to be with him anymore. "You're right," Legolas said, "We can't continue like this forever."  
  
Aragorn felt like crying. He felt like dashing across the room, taking Legolas in his arms and screaming, "I love you!!! I want to wake up every morning to find you lying in my arms! Do you love me back??" But all he said was, "So we should part and try to not think about each other?"  
  
Aragorn was only half serious, but Legolas's response lit the already broken pieces of his heart up in flames. Quietly, the elf whispered, "Yes."  
  
Aragorn could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he bit his lip and held them back. Trying to use humor to reveal his sorrow, he joked, "This scenario is familiar..It sounds like what happened when we were enemies. We had a feast in your honor, and then you left the next day. Only this time it's me, and it's not because we can't get along."  
  
Legolas smiled gently, but his smile could not cover up that he was hurt as well. "We can tell my father that you only meant to say long enough to tell me the news of your ancestry and you will be leaving after the feast."  
  
_________________________________________________________________ *Well met **Lusty one 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Love is Never at First Sight  
  
Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13...for now....will be R in the last chapter  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter: 5/6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does it look like I'm smart enough to come up with this stuff??  
  
Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time.  
  
Author Notes: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE!!! But here's the next chapter and it has a happier ending this time..yah! Where there is a * or two or three after a word, see the bottom for an explanation or translation.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!!  
  
***********  
  
At the feast, neither Legolas nor Aragorn was very lively. They ate their food in a glum silence while many of the elves were laughing and drinking merrily. King Thranduil seemed pleased to meet Aragorn, but he couldn't figure out why the man barely said a word all evening.  
  
"How do you feel about discovering that you are the lost king of Gondor?" Thranduil asked, encouraging conversation.  
  
"Happy, I guess." Aragorn said, stirring his food around with his fork.  
  
The elder elf king sighed at the discontentment of his failed effort for conversation. He turned to Legolas and asked, "What about you? What do you think about it?"  
  
"I am happy for him," replied Legolas dully, "I am sure he will make a truly honorable and remarkable king."  
  
"Ah, Gondor needs a powerful king. For the walls of Minas Tirith will soon crumble and fall if not for the support and encouragement of a strong leader," added King Thranduil, but even that just caused Legolas and Aragorn to nod silently.  
  
Giving up his effort, Thranduil poured himself a large glass of wine and downed it all in one gulp, hoping to make the night end quicker..  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn couldn't stand it any longer. It was bad enough that almost every elf in the forest of Mirkwood was drunk and the noise and laughter just kept pounding on his head, but now there was now an invisible barrier between him and Legolas.  
  
He had to leave tonight. Maybe, if it was possible, he could start over. Forget Legolas and find someone else. He knew that is would be almost impossible.but he could always try...Legolas seemed to not care about him.and he didn't think he could stand the awkward silences between them any longer.  
  
Before, when they were friends, there were pauses in their conversations, but they were just that. A moment in time when no words were spoken out loud. But now, silences were gaps that ripped even bigger holes in his broken heart. They were pauses that suggested there were words wanting to be said, but those words never formed. These awkward silences suggested that they had no longer anything to say to each other and implied that they were uncomfortable in each other's presence.  
  
Aragorn hated that. He hated that he and Legolas weren't together. For he would have given up everything he had in the world just to know that Legolas loved him back. But for some reason he knew that wasn't going to happen. They were separated now, and he didn't think there was anything that could draw them back together.  
  
***********  
  
Legolas knew this wasn't a good idea. For one, he hated it. He hated the thought of waking up in the morning to an empty bed. He knew now that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Aragorn, to always wake up in the man's arms, and always turn to him when he was hurt.  
  
But Aragorn didn't love him back. It was apparent to Legolas now. True, the man was sad about them parting, but that didn't mean love..  
  
The main reason why Legolas was so worried about them parting was he knew it would break his heart. And the only other way for elves to die, other than being slain in battle, is if their heart was broken.  
  
On one hand, Legolas was afraid of dying. He didn't particularly care though, on the other hand, for no life at all seemed like a better option to him than a life where Aragorn didn't love him back.  
  
He wondered if Aragorn knew what he was doing to him. They had become so distant in the last couple hours that Legolas could already feel his heart being torn to shreds. They hadn't said much to each other and even when they did talk, they had nothing to say. He was beginning to think Aragorn should just leave now and get his death over with before it was drawn out any longer.  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn was ready to go within the hour. A lot of the elves were too drunk to do anything except pass out, including Maltalas and Thranduil. Only Legolas came to say goodbye to Aragorn.  
  
"Farewell mellonamin, aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha*," bid Legolas politely.  
  
"Goodbye, Legolas, aa' menealla nauva calen ar' malta**," Aragorn replied, wishing he could say something more personal.  
  
"Namaarie***." Legolas waved as Aragorn kicked the sides of his horse and they rode away into the moonlight. This time tears fell from both of their faces. As Legolas watched Aragorn ride away, he felt the last shards of his heart being blasted to pieces as his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
When Legolas awoke, he was lying in his bed. He found this odd, for the last thing he remembered was telling Aragorn goodbye.Legolas tried to sit up, but when he thought of Aragorn, his body became as heavy as lead and he fell silently back onto the bed.  
  
He tried to sit up again, but he found moving any part of his body, save his eyes, was tremendously hard. Each of his limbs felt impossibly heavy and he knew he wasn't strong enough to lift them. Wondering what was happening to him, he called out loudly, "Father!!"  
  
A few seconds later, King Thranduil opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh, good! You're awake!" he said, "I was worried about you; you were out for three days!"  
  
"I was?" asked Legolas, truly puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you gave us quite a scare! At first we thought it was just from wine, but then you still didn't wake up..but that's besides the point.how are you feeling now?" his father asked with concern.  
  
"Not good, I can't move any of my limbs! They are all too heavy!" whined Legolas.  
  
King Thranduil just sat down in a chair and slumped in shock.  
  
"I was afraid of this." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I'm not sure." King Thranduil said, but his voice suggested that he was lying.  
  
"You know what it is, Father! Please tell me!" begged Legolas nervously.  
  
"You have a broken heart." was the barely audible mumble that came from Thranduil's lips.  
  
"What?" asked Legolas, "How do you know?"  
  
"It usually starts like this, your limbs are too heavy to move. And you stay that way, unmoving for days, until.you die.." his father mumbled.  
  
Suddenly anger flashed across his face, "What happened?" he asked Legolas, "Who did you let break your heart?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." said Legolas, the care gone from his voice.  
  
"YES IT DOES!!" screamed Thranduil, "There might be a way to save you still!"  
  
"I don't want to live," said Legolas stubbornly.  
  
Thranduil leaned over the side of his son's bed, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Don't say that! Don't give up yet!" he whispered, "Now tell me what happened! Why you gave up?"  
  
"I love someone," Legolas mumbled "And now I shall never see them again because they do not love me back."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Thranduil.  
  
Legolas snapped, "I just do, okay? Can we stop talking about it already?"  
  
"Fine," was Thranduil's sharp reply, "Where is Aragorn? Did he leave already?"  
  
"Yes," replied Legolas, his voice bitter and biting.  
  
"I see," said King Thranduil slowly.  
  
Legolas tried to jerk his head to face his father's, but his attempt was unsuccessful. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"There is still hope for you," replied Thranduil and with that he got up and went out of the room.  
  
Legolas lay in bed a long time pondering his father's words and wondering if there truly was hope for him after all..  
  
********  
  
Aragorn rode away from Mirkwood in a slow and regretful manner. He didn't have anywhere particular to go, other then home to Rivendell. But he didn't want to go there, for he knew it would be cold and lonely without Legolas's bright face.  
  
In the forests of Mirkwood, he was at least somewhat happy. He loved the woods and could walk through them for hours, just admiring the trees. He knew that this was more of an elf behavior than a human one, but he had been raised by elves and he almost felt like one himself most of the time.  
  
Also, since the woods were so close to Legolas's home, he could almost picture the beautiful blonde elf walking here, singing softly to himself. But three days went by since Aragorn left and he had not seen another person that whole time.  
  
He had stopped to rest and get a drink of water at a small creek when he heard the sound of hooves pounding into the dirt. Startled, he stood up and watched the woods where the sound was coming from. A few minutes past, and then a horse and rider appeared through the trees.  
  
Aragorn walked over to his horse and mounted it, preparing to run if the rider threatened him. But then the rider drew closer and Aragorn could see they wore the grays and mossy greens of a sylvan elf. His heart leapt in his throat, hoping the rider was Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn!" the rider called in a voice that defiantly wasn't Legolas's.  
  
"King Thranduil!" Aragorn replied, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you!" the king shouted as he pulled his horse up next to Aragorn's. "Good thing you hadn't gotten very far!"  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you looking for me?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"It's Legolas." the elder king began.  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew big, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, he is dying," Thranduil answered, "Of a broken heart."  
  
"What???" asked Aragorn, emotion running wild through out him, "Is there anything we can do to save him??? Why is he dying???"  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm the best one to tell you this.." replied the elf king, "But he loves you."  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt he had grown wings. His heavy heart was no longer a chain holding him down, now he felt weightless, like he could float up into the sky and never come down. "He loves me?" Aragorn wondered aloud, still in amazement.  
  
"Yes, he does. We can save him, if you come with me. But it will only work if you love him back." King Thranduil stared at Aragorn, his eyes pouring into the depths of Aragorn's soul. "I am asking you now, and you had better reply honestly. Do you love my son?"  
  
"Yes," was all Aragorn said, too dazed to say anything more, "Yes, I do."  
  
Thranduil smiled, "Hurry up then, we don't have much time."  
  
*******  
  
The ride seemed to take forever for Aragorn. Legolas loved him. And he loved Legolas. And they could finally be together. He couldn't wait.  
  
But one thing was troubling him. How did Thranduil know Legolas loved him? Did Legolas tell his father? Aragorn decided to ask.  
  
"How did you know Legolas loves me?" Aragorn asked, feeling a little childish for doing so.  
  
"I figured it out." King Thranduil replied, "He said he was in love with someone who he was never going to see again. I figured out that someone was you because of the way he talks about you. Legolas has told me more good things about you than you can possibly imagine. I had a feeling it was love ever since he returned from his time in Rivendell with you."  
  
Aragorn blushed, "And you are okay with it? With us?"  
  
"Are you implying that I would be against it since you are both males?" Thranduil asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Aragorn ducked his head down, "Maybe."  
  
"Then I will have you know, that it doesn't bother me one bit. As long as you love Legolas and never hurt him, I am happy with whatever you are."  
  
"Then Legolas and I can...ummm...uhhhh...well...uhhhh...be together?" Estel asked, blushing at what he was implying.  
  
Thranduil smirked, "Just as soon as we get there." _________________________________________________________________ *May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown **May your ways be green and golden ***Farewell 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Love is Never at First Sight  
  
Author: Danielle (lotr_and_legolas_crazy@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter: 6/6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does it look like I'm smart enough to come up with this stuff??  
  
Summary: My own version of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how their relationship changed over time.  
  
Author Notes: Where there is a * or two after a word, see the bottom for an explanation or translation. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND A HALF!!! It's for several reasons, but the main one is I can't write loves scenes, and I could NOT stand the one I wrote for this chapter.So I just cut it out, so this chapter is PG-13 also, not R like I said. Sorry, sorry.  
  
Oh, one more thing. The reason I had Legolas's dying of a broken heart, be a paralysis, was because, even though that's probably different from how Tolkien thought it happened, I wanted to make my story different from other ones with similar plots, so I added my own ideas to it.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! E-mail me or review or whatever!!  
  
********  
  
Legolas felt the hours creep by slowly. Death was consuming him slower than he had wished. His stomach was in pain from hunger, but he couldn't move enough to eat. He could barely talk anymore.  
  
All he could do was think about Aragorn. Aragorn's smile, Aragorn's laughter, the feel of Aragorn's lips pressed against his..Legolas sighed. That had only been a few days ago, but it felt like it had been forever. Time goes by slowly when you can only lie in one position all day long and do nothing but stare at the ceiling.  
  
Legolas wondered where his father had gone. He had been gone for a day now and even the king's closest attendants didn't seem to know where he had gone. He wanted to say goodbye to his father one more time before he died.  
  
When he thought about it, there were a lot of people he wanted to say goodbye too. Some of them he already had, but some of them he doubted he would ever get a chance to, like Elrond.  
  
Legolas sighed. He was incredibly bored. He had just slept for a couple hours and there was nothing he could do in his confinement, besides think. And he had already thought about Estel for hours..  
  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone fumbling with his door knob. Curious, he tried to turn his head to see who it was. But his head wouldn't turn. He just lay there, stiff as a board, while the person came and stood over his bed.  
  
Legolas's heart skipped at least three beats. His spirit rose and soared to the top of the room and several pieces of his broken heart stuck themselves back together.  
  
"Aragorn." he muttered, finding the strength to move his lips again.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, how could I let this happen?" Aragorn asked himself as he stared down at Legolas's pitiful state, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Aragorn!" said Legolas, suddenly struck with sympathy.  
  
"Legolas, I can't believe you didn't know!" Aragorn whispered gently, a tear making a wet trail down his cheek.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked desperately.  
  
Aragorn wiped away his tears and stared into Legolas's eyes. "I love you," he whispered gently, his mouth an inch away from Legolas's. "I have loved you for a long time now. Don't you know that?"  
  
Legolas would have though Aragorn was lying, if not for how deeply the man's eyes were pouring into his own. In his eyes, Aragorn was promising Legolas that he would never leave him. Promising to always love him, and promising that he would never hurt him.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas's heart was whole again and his body was once again light enough to move. "Oh Aragorn, I love you too!" Legolas cried, throwing himself upwards at Aragorn's chest.  
  
"I know," murmured Aragorn, stroking Legolas's golden hair. "Your father told me."  
  
"He knew?" asked Legolas, pulling away to face Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, he figured it out." said Aragorn, "And he wants us to be together."  
  
Legolas grinned wickedly, "Then why don't we start right now?"  
  
Aragorn gave a deep chuckle before pushing Legolas back onto the bed and began to tear apart the elf's shirt.  
  
*******  
  
Around an hour later, Aragorn and Legolas laid still, wrapped up in each other's arms silently for several minutes, until Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"I love you, Aragorn, a'maelamin*."  
  
Aragorn smiled happily to himself before gently kissing the top of Legolas's head. "I love you too, lirimaer**."  
  
Legolas turned his head and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "Will you always love me?"  
  
"Always. I will love you forever. You are the mela en' coiamin***."  
  
As he buried deeper into the man's arms, Legolas couldn't help but grin as he whispered, "I will always love you too."  
  
Not another word was spoken that night as the pair slowly drifted off into sleep, their hearts content and their bodies warm from the heat of one another. Each one slept more peacefully then they had for many, many years.  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Maltalas, who hadn't talked to his father the day before, went to go check on Legolas. When he walked into the room, he noticed Legolas was asleep on the bed. But he wasn't exactly alone.  
  
Aragorn was lying on his back and Legolas was lying on his side, his body pressed up tightly against Aragorn's. The blanket was covering the lower half of their bodies, but judging by their bare chests, Maltalas guessed they weren't wearing anything down there either.  
  
Maltalas smiled to himself as he slowly turned around and left the room. After the door was closed behind him, he whispered, "Well, that explains a lot."  
  
*My beloved **Lovely one ***Love of my life (These probably aren't right, the website probably lied, but I like to add them in anyways.)  
  
A/N: Oh my god.I finished a story!!!! That is the first time I have done that in a really long time. Now I just have to finished the rest of my stories..ahhhh..  
  
One final author note: Okay, that was a sappy, happy, cute, fluffy ending. But I happen to like those type of endings. :-P So what do you think?? Does it end it pretty well or not?? I am thinking that I should write a sequel to tell what happens in the rest of their lives and to tell if they really love each other forever, etc. But if you think this is an okay enough ending, I'll leave it at that. 


End file.
